


【JS】猫性

by MHS112



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHS112/pseuds/MHS112
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 2





	【JS】猫性

松本润居高临下的看着趴在地上的樱井翔。  
他眼睛被情欲折磨的通红，腹肌上还留着些许白浊，满地的衣服和玩具，让他都分不清这场游戏已经开始了多久。  
松本弯腰捡起一根刚刚从樱井小穴里拔出来的按摩棒，看着瞪着自己的那双大眼睛，突然来了兴致。  
他坐在自家双人床上，背靠着床头。樱井见状慢慢爬上床，见松本把按摩棒举到和自己脸平行的位置后才明白他的意思。  
看着刚刚还在自己体内震动的玩具，樱井咽了咽口水，把它想做是松本润裤下那炽热的东西，开始伸出舌头慢慢舔着。  
先是在头部用舌尖试探，然后慢慢的将剩下一点点含入口中。模仿着平时的动作开始进出着。而从头到尾，樱井那带着情欲的眼睛都没有离开松本。  
松本硬的发疼，抽出按摩棒正要甩下床的时候，樱井抓住了他的手腕，拉着按摩棒回到了嘴边，  
眼睛里漫着水汽，舌头继续挑逗着头部：  
“润，我还要。”


End file.
